


My Favorite Costume of Yours

by VanillaDaydreams



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Costumes, Drabble, Established Relationship, Halloween Gift Exchange, M/M, Possessive Aomine Daiki, aokise - Freeform, because his idiot boyfriend is too delicious, silly banters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaDaydreams/pseuds/VanillaDaydreams
Summary: With a few tricks up his sleeve, Aomine finds a way to convince his boyfriend to ditch all plans of going to a Halloween costume party and earns for himself a delicious treat in the process.





	My Favorite Costume of Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AoKise DaiKi (DigimonDestined)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigimonDestined/gifts).



> This was written for the let's-get-spoopy gift exchange at the AoKise~ Discord Server: for the Cheshire Cat to my secret Jack-o-Lantern, my talented, wonderful friend, weaver of lovely AoKise stories, the Aomine-kun to my Tetsu. ♥♥♥

When Kise emerges from their bedroom, Aomine gives him a once-over and his jaw drops to the floor.

“You’re really going to the party wearing… that?!” 

Aomine squints. First that catches his attention are the bold, dark marks outlining the edges of his boyfriend’s eyes, metallic blue eye shadow accentuating his irises of liquid gold. On Kise’s forehead rests a shining golden crown embellished with fake jewels, a snake’s head protruding right on the middle. 

Kise returns Aomine’s gaze with equal intensity, tilts his head to the side and flashes Aomine his signature disarming smile. The latter’s heart skips a beat.

The sight before Aomine is indeed a feast for his eyes, his testosterone levels spiking… that is, until several alarm bells go off instantly on top of his mind when his gaze drops lower, gliding over Kise’s smooth chest, rose-tinted nipples and well-sculpted abs… the blond’s upper body is literally bare and unprotected--all free for the taking—save for the woven gold bib hanging on his neck and brass cuff bracelets clasping both wrists.

And Aomine doesn’t know if he should feel thankful there’s even a small piece of black and gold fabric hanging around Kise’s hips to shroud over his generous… endowment.

“Do I look good in my Sun-god costume?” Kise asks with a teasing lilt in his voice.

“You look stupid,” Aomine replies with a sharp glare, to which Kise chuckles.

“You always say that every year.” Kise adjusts the belt of the skirt-like cloth just a few inches below his waist. He turns to face Aomine and says, “Anyway, instead of you stripping me naked with your eyes, you should get into your costume, too, so I can already do your make up. I don’t want us running late…”

Aomine groans, eyebrows furrowing. “I don’t remember agreeing to attend any costume parties with you.”

“But you said you’d consider it.”

“I’ve considered it. And my answer is no.”

“What?” Kise asks, bewildered. “But we’re supposed to go together! I got the perfect [Osiris](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fi.pinimg.com%2Foriginals%2Fa8%2F09%2F26%2Fa80926746645a864467d7c6f485a32c6.jpg&t=MWVlNWEyZTEyY2RiZTU1OThlMmI5MjBlNjYxYTg5NDgwOWUzNzJjZCw3ZDYyOTFhNDcwYTM4ZGFkN2E0YTBiMWI5ZDU3NmE2NDJmNzUyMjg0) costume for you! You’re supposed to complement me! Now get off that couch and get your ass moving!”

“I’m not wearing any stupid costumes and I’m not going to any Halloween parties with you!” Aomine declares with finality. No way he’s going to deal with this shit. Ever. But  _fuck_ , he thinks, his boyfriend will be flaunting himself before people. People with god-knows-what intentions. Though Aomine knows that these social gatherings are completely safe, Kise only attends them to amplify his stardom, still, the idea that a mob, a crowd of people having the chance to ogle his beautiful idiot of a boyfriend upsets him to an extent.

“And why the hell do you choose to dress up as an Egyptian god, anyway?” Aomine snarls.

“The Sun-god fits me perfectly, don’t you agree? And you as Osiris will be…”

“Not a fucking chance.” Aomine cuts in before Kise launches into a tiresome litany. “How dare you rope me into this?”

Kise scowls, both hands on his hips. “C’mon, we really need to go!”

“We? There’s no we,” Aomine tells Kise. “And you better change. I’d very much appreciate it if you wear something more decent.”

“This is decent!” Kise whines. “Can’t you be supportive of me, for once?” Kise stares into his boyfriend’s face and blinks charmingly, evocatively… fluttering his  _retardedly long lashes_  in the hopes of goading the desired reaction from Aomine.

Yet the attempt is a remarkable failure, Aomine is as fortified as a brick wall in his resolve.

“No,” Aomine says flatly. “And you are not going through that door half-naked!”

“You can’t stop me!” Kise retorts, face scrunching in displeasure. He grabs his phone from a nearby plush chair and frantically taps the screen to book an Uber ride. “Of course, you’re a useless shit. And here I am, wondering why I love you even when you don’t love me enough.”

The all-too-familiar (and annoying) pity-me card. At this, Aomine’s head snaps up. “Come over here and I’ll show you why.”

“No, thanks. I don’t wanna be late. Friends and fans who value my happiness are important to me,” Kise states, sounding dejected.

Before his sulking boyfriend makes a break for the front door, Aomine has gotten up from the couch.

“Ryouta,” Aomine calls, swiftly grabbing on to one of Kise’s arms. “Do you really want to be ravaged by fans? I’m looking at fresh meat and it gets me hungry.”

“Then let’s go to this party together! Nobody will touch me if you’re beside me all the time!”

“You won’t convince me to change my mind.”

“Fine. I’ll just go by myself!” Kise tries to break free but Aomine stills him by gripping both his shoulders.

“Stop, you’re gonna ruin my costume!” Kise admonishes his boyfriend but Aomine doesn’t relent.

“It seems you need to be reminded of how much fun I can become.” Aomine drawls as he cups Kise’s face. After he’s got Kise’s full attention, Aomine leans down to give his boyfriend a kiss,  a light brush at first that’s only meant to tease before proceeding to gently suckle the blond’s lower lip. Kise moans, his body finally melting into Aomine’s, hands pressing against the small of Aomine’s back. With a rush of heat running down his spine, Aomine grunts and responds by swiping his tongue deeper into Kise’s mouth.

When they pull apart for air, Aomine peers at Kise ardently, the question that comes after baits Kise to consider other options for spending the evening. “Well, my goddess, what do you say?”

Kise snorts with an eye roll. “Bad. You can try harder.”

A devious glint lights up Aomine’s features. “I’ve only just begun.”

Aomine backs off a little and to Kise’s surprise, he pulls his shirt off. His pants go discarded as well. Kise visibly stiffens.

“Daiki, no. I really want to go to this party.” Kise reasons, but remains motionless, words of protest deterred even as Aomine removes his golden crown.

One by one, pieces of clothing drop to the floor at their feet. Aomine peppers Kise’s neck with kisses, his hands busy pulling off meddling scraps of costume that doesn’t do much to cover the blond’s porcelain skin. After successfully undressing Kise and himself, Aomine grabs Kise from the back of his thighs, lifts and carries him to the couch, thus eliciting a rather inviting gasp from the blond.

“Daiki…” Lying on his back, Kise whimpers, face breaking in a rosy flush, and it takes so much of Aomine’s willpower to hold himself back from devouring his boyfriend right before the necessary preparations are made.

After positioning himself comfortably on top of Kise, Aomine plants a soft kiss on the blond’s cheek, his breath ghosting deliciously over Kise’s pierced ear as he whispers, “This. This is my favorite costume of yours. I like it best when you wear nothing.”

In response, Kise laughs then straddles Aomine’s hips.

They made love on that Halloween evening, skin against skin, breathless whispers and stifled moans floating  all over the living room even as they hear intruding knocks and shrill voices of children screaming ‘Trick or Treat’ outside their door.

Deeper into the night, they made love once more, the air around them thick with electricity and passion, arms and legs enfolding on each other, until there is no fight left in their bodies.

Some few hours later, when it’s all cool and quiet, Kise nuzzles into Aomine’s neck, complaint tumbling out of his bruised lips.

“I can’t believe you made me miss the party and put all the costumes to waste.”

Aomine grins, lifts Kise’s chin towards his face. “But this is the best Halloween party we’ve gone to, don’t you think?”

Kise  props up on his elbows, looks at Aomine fervent and bright-eyed. “Yeah. I think I might forgive you since you gave me the sweetest treat tonight.”

A satisfied smile pulls into Aomine’s lips. “Is that so? How about I show you more tricks?”

“Mmm… I think I’d love that.” Kise tells him before he dips his head to kiss Aomine’s mouth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> ♥♥♥  
> \--  
> I’m dreaming elsewhere, holler at me: [vanilla-daydreams](https://vanilla-daydreams.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr ^_^


End file.
